Entropía
by Helena Havranek
Summary: Simplemente la magia desapareció. Para Nea Poulain


Tenía en mente un fic acerca de tu primer petición, pero entre más lo escribía menos me gustaba y tuve que acabar por dejarlo.  
Así que aquí está, me esforcé muchísimo en este fic porque los AU nunca han sido lo mío, pero espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer: **Yo solo soy dueña de la historia, lo demás es de J. K. R.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". _

* * *

**ENTROPÍA**

Era uno de esos días en los que no quería salir de su cuarto, en los que la intuición le dictaba que algo sucedería y que si salía de ahí seguramente se perdería el acontecimiento. Así que se quedó acostada en la cama, observando las motas de polvo que se arremolinaban encima de ella, escuchando la tranquilidad de Roden Street, un domingo a mediodía.

Rememoraba con inusual frialdad tiempos mejores: un caldero en el fuego, una varita de manzano y dragón, una profesora que se convertía en gato, un castillo convertido en colegio.  
Lo extrañaba todo.

Ahora tenía que tomar el autobús cada mañana a las 8:15 en punto, esperar un trayecto de 20 minutos y llegar a su gran empleo como agente de viajes.  
Quién iba a pensar que un día acabaría así.

* * *

En el mundo muggle se temía que, al llegar el año 2000, muchas cosas cambiaran, que el mundo terminará de existir, que surgiera una revolución terrible. Pero a las 00:01 horas del 1 de enero de dicho año no pasó nada. Ni a las 00:02, ni a las 00:03. Todo quedó igual,

O eso parecía.

La mañana del 30 de agosto de 2001 no se percibía inusual. Excepto que el andén 9 y se quedó cerrado con funcionarios del Ministerio dentro, mientras revisaban el óptimo funcionamiento del Expreso de Hogwarts que partiría en dos días. El incidente no tuvo motivo aparente y los funcionarios tuvieron que aparecerse en el Ministerio para poder explicar lo sucedido.

Y luego, a las tres de la tarde, todo estaba convertido en un caos completo: varitas inservibles, lechuzas desorientadas, fotografías sin movimiento, San Mungo era visible igual que El Caldero Chorreante, magos y brujas de toda Gran Bretaña en una crisis.

La magia se había ido.

* * *

Algunos equilibrios son más necesarios que otros

Cuando el señor tenebroso fue vencido, se rompió un equilibrio, pequeño pero fundamental. Como hay arriba debe haber abajo, como hay claro existe oscuro. Por tanto, con el triunfo del bien sobre el mal, la balanza se inclinó hacia un solo lado.

Y con ello vinieron los cambios.

* * *

Todos los muggles en el Reino Unido se dieron cuenta de la sobrepoblación que de la noche a la mañana apareció en todas las calles, gente vestida de formas extrañas, mirando embobados a todos lados, como turistas. De pronto no había empleos suficientes para aquellas personas. Se convocó a un censo de emergencia que arrojó una población casi el doble de grande que la del mes anterior. El gobierno no se explicaba el fenómeno y necesitaba dar abasto a todas aquellas personas que parecían vivir en el país desde hacía años. Shacklebotl habló con el ministro muggle para informarle todo lo sucedido y pedirle ayuda para toda la gente que perdió la magia, pero no era fácil atender todos los problemas.

Muchos mestizos o nacidos muggles, dentro del ministerio, rápidamente se convirtieron en los pilares de la nueva sociedad, antes mágica, del país. Empezaron a explicar desde cómo usar un teléfono, hasta cómo conseguir un empleo.

A pesar de que muchos trabajos eran parecidos en ambos mundos (mágico y muggle), la manera de llevarlos a cabo era tan diferente que hubo que dar clases a la comunidad mágica en general, desde mecanografía hasta vocabulario, pasando por vestimenta y modales.

La familia Malfoy fue de los primeros en participar en aquellas clases. Lo hicieron con la intención de no perder su poder y expandirlo a aquellos sin magia. Para Draco, el tener que seguir instrucciones de gente como Potter, Granger o Finnigan era más que horrible.

—Muy bien Draco, pero no los intimides, trata de ser más… agradable.

Y así, siempre, cada día de aquella estupidez.

Muchos magos, desafiando la sugerencia del ministro Shacklebolt de "él sabe tanto como nosotros, déjenlo en paz", fueron a ver a Ollivander en busca de una cura para el mal que aquejaba a sus varitas. Pero la respuesta fue el golpe de gracia.

—Las varitas funcionan perfectamente, pero ha desaparecido la magia.

* * *

En casa de sus abuelos, el pequeño Teddy se lamentaba de haber deseado aquello. _Perdón, perdón, no hablaba en serio. Por favor, por favor, que regrese la magia._

—¿Teddy?— la voz de su abuela lo buscaba insistentemente por toda la habitación, pero no lo encontraría en aquel escondite que había ideado. —¡¿Teddy?!

El pequeño de cabello azabache seguía culpándose en su fuero interno, por haber deseado que algo tan horrible sucediera. Al final su abuelo lo sorprendió por la detrás.

—¿De quién te escondes muchacho?

—De todos— se le notaba en la voz el sufrimiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— Ted Tonks le hablaba suavemente, casi transparente.

—Yo he deseado que esto pasara.

—Bueno, si de algo te sirve, tú no puedes controlar la magia.

El chico miró a su abuelo con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tan solo tienes tres años, pequeño.

El alivio en Teddy fue tan inmediato que se despidió de su abuelo y fue a buscar a su abuela para abrazarla. Le contó que había visto a su abuelo y le prometió nunca volver a preocuparla.

* * *

Para Harry y Hermione el nuevo orden no era nada nuevo, pero para las familias mágicas, los Weasley por ejemplo, aquello era un engorro. El metro les parecía fascinante, pero esta fascinación producía retrasos enormes a los demás usuarios. Pasaban varios minutos contemplando los aparatos como el televisor, el teléfono o la estufa antes de decidirse a utilizarlos. Más de una vez se quejaban de la falta de ayuda y despotricaban siempre que había que fregar los trastos o cocinar.

Ni hablar de los empleos. Bill aún mantenía su trabajo en Gringotts, porque ahora se dedicaban a convertir galeones, sickles y knuts en libras, aunque su nuevo empleo nada tenía que ver con el anterior. Charlie tuvo que pasar de dragones a perros, gatos y diversas mascotas, trabajando en una clínica veterinaria. Percy y Arthur, como el resto del ministerio de magia, solo tuvieron empleo durante algún tiempo, más que nada para tratar de mantener un orden en la transición. Después comenzaron una nueva vida como repartidores. Los gemelos y Ginny tuvieron aún más suerte, solo tuvieron que aprender las reglas de nuevos deportes (rugby en el caso de los gemelos y hockey sobre césped para la pelirroja) y pronto se colocaron en las selecciones nacionales debido a su gran formación deportiva. Ron, junto a Hermione y Harry, aprendió rápidamente que la vida sin magia era horrible y se unió al equipo que buscaba traer de vuelta la magia a sus vidas.

* * *

Nada, nunca, volvió a ser como antes. El Ministerio de Magia terminó por desaparecer un año después, ya que era insostenible. Gringotts duró seis meses más, después también desapareció. El Callejón Diagon nunca más volvió a ver una persona, mago o bruja, duende o elfo. Quedó abandonado.

La magia fue solo un sueño, uno que se desea convertir en realidad.

* * *

Saludos Nea.


End file.
